ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gottskalk Nikulausson
Gottskalk Nikulausson Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "Naturally, its author, the Icelandic bishop, Gottskalk Nikulausson, sometimes called Nikulausson the Cruel, didn't want this kind of power to fall into the wrong hands. He placed a spell of protection on the book, binding spirits to discourage anyone who might be looking for it." (also known as Nikulausson the Cruel) was an Icelandic bishop who wrote the Rauoskinna. History In the 1500s, Gottskalk Nikulausson wrote the Rauoskinna, a catalog of powerful black magic spells. He didn't want the book to be misused and placed a spell of protection on the book. Spirits were bound to the Rauoskinna to "discourage" abuse of the book. After Gottskalk's death, the book was buried with him and the tomb's location within 50 miles of Hólar was kept a secret. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "The book was later buried with him, and the location was kept secret... or it was meant to be." A secret society associated with the Church of Hólar wanted to find and use the book to control the Devil during the Armageddon. They hid clues of the tomb's location all around the world. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "Clues were left and hidden around the world by a secret society associated with the church which hoped to find and use the book to control the Devil during Armageddon." Nearly 200 years later, Loftur Þorsteinsson supposedly deciphered the clues and found the Rauoskinna but was lost at sea when the Spirits of the Ocean attacked him. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "The clues were deciphered nearly 200 years after Nikulausson's death by the sorcerer Loftur Þorsteinsson, who found the grave, and the book... but it was attacked by the Spirits of Ocean itself when he tried to leave Iceland with it." The Rauoskinna washed ashore and was returned to the tomb. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #5" (2016) (Comic p.5). Egon Spengler says: "Loftur's body was never recovered - hardly unusual considering it was lost at sea during the 1700s. The book was said to have washed up onshore later, before being returned to Nikulausson's hidden tomb." The Ghostbusters encountered Gottskalk's ghost in his tomb near Hólar along with the Ghost Priests they previously met at the United Nations Building. He clutched the Rauoskinna and exclaimed, "No!" Rather than risk damaging or destroying the book with Proton Streams, they decided to have the parallel Egon fire his Destabilizer at 30% reduced power flow. Egon successfully shot the book out of Gottskalk's hands. Winston Zeddemore lunged for the book but the priests surrounded him and stomped at him. Gottskalk fired red lightning at the others. With little choice, Winston opened his Trap and captured every single ghost in the tomb. The equipment wasn't designed to hold that much psychokinetic energy at once so they quickly ran out of the tomb for their rental car. Gottskalk and the Ghost Priests emerged from the tomb as a gigantic amalgamation and pursued the Ghostbusters. Ray checked the readings and realized Gottskalk and the Rauoskinna were tethered. Peter Venkman sprayed the book with positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime from a Slime Spritzer. The entity was visibly affected and screamed in pain. It continued to pursue them. Parallel Egon threw a live Proton Grenade and dispersed it. He mused Gottskalk would probably reform back in the tomb but either way, he would have a significantly reduced base power level. Egon Spengler/Animated (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.10). Egon Spengler/Animated says: "When the ghost does reform, it should again be confined to its tomb. Even if it doesn't, removing such a potent artifact should reduce its base power level considerably." Classification Gottskalk Nikulausson is a Class 4. Ray Stantz (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.9). Ray Stantz says: "The positively charged psychomagnatheric ectoplasm has clearly interfered with the connection between that Class 4 and this book." When Gottskalk was part of the amalgamated form, he was a high-spectrum Class 5. Egon Spengler/Animated (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.8). Egon says: "That high-spectrum Class 5 out there is tethered to this book, meaning we're dragging it along with us." Powers Gottskalk was a sorcerer according to legend. As a ghost, Gottskalk was tethered to the Rauoskinna. If the book is physically moved from his tomb, Gottskalk automatically follows. The tether appears as overlapping readings on the P.K.E. Meter. He is also anchored to his tomb for the most part. Egon Spengler/Animated (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #10" (2016) (Comic p.9). Egon Spengler/Animated says: "When the ghost does reform, it should again be confined to this tomb." In terms of physical attacks, Gottskalk can fire red lightning blasts from his fingertips. Trivia *Gottskalk Nikulausson was an actual Bishop of Hólar who lived from 1469-1520 and served from 1496 to December 8, 1520. He also did have the Nikulausson the Cruel nickname. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters International #5, panel 2, various Icelandic magical staves and references are on the white board. Under the "Dreprún" argument stave is "Gottskalk". Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #5 ***Ghostbusters International #10 References Gallery RGBDataEastIDWVol3Issue5.jpg|Reference in Ghostbusters International #5 GottskalkNikulausson01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #5 GottskalkNiulausson03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 GottskalkNiulausson04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #10 GottskalkNiulausson05.jpg|Amalgamation seen in Ghostbusters International #10 GottskalkNiulausson06.jpg|Amalgamation seen in Ghostbusters International #10 GottskalkNiulausson07.jpg|Amalgamation's tether broken in Ghostbusters International #10 GottskalkNiulausson08.jpg|Amalgamation tether broken in Ghostbusters International #10 GottskalkNiulausson09.jpg|Amalgamation seen in Ghostbusters International #10 GottskalkNiulausson10.jpg|Amalgamation dispersed with Proton Grenade in Ghostbusters International #10 Category:IDW Characters Category:Minor character Category:Legends Category:Ghosts Category:Media Class 4 Category:Media Class 5